monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simiurus
|ailments = Confusion Stun |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }}Simiurus are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Simiurus is a large Fanged Beast that resembles a monkey with a long, bushy tail that is similar to that of a squirrel. It has primarily burgundy fur with gray skin on its face and belly. It has cream coloration on its long limbs, back, and tail tip. It has short, black, curved claws on its fingers and tail and a large, hooked spike protruding from its tail tip. Abilities Simiurus stores food such as fruits and nuts in its tail thanks to its sticky fur. When it feels threatened it will readily grab and throw anything it has stored in its tail at whatever threatened it. Fruits cause Confusion while nuts cause Stun. It can also attack hunters with its tail, allowing it to steal items from them. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Prehensile Tail Beast *Family: Simiurus Habitat Range Simiurus thrives in areas where it can climb and swing around freely. These areas consist of the Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, Sunken Hollow, and the Verdant Hills. Ecological Niche Simiurus's diet primarily consists of fruits and nuts. It occasionally eats insects, leaves, bird eggs, mushrooms, and honey. However, it must avoid being preyed upon by large predators such as Najarala, Tigrex, Nerscylla, Deviljho, and Gore Magala. Biological Adaptations Simiurus is an arboreal monster with disproportionately long limbs and a long prehensile tail. It has large and hooked claws that enables it to get an excellent grip on branches and vines. The tail of this creature ends in a hooked barb that allows it to hang upside in trees just like an opossum. The fur on its tail is noticeably sticky as its tail secretes a glue-like substance. This allows it to store any food it has collected in the fur on its tail. Behavior Curious in nature, Simiurus will investigate anything in its environment that is new to it. As a relatively peaceful monster, this creature would rather flee than fight, yet if fleeing is not an option it can become surprisingly aggressive and will readily use its sharp and hooked claws, long tail, and anything it has collected to defend itself. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: Only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Constitution +1, Divine Whim, Gathering +2 Gunner Armor Skills: Constitution +1, Divine Whim, Gathering +2 Attacks *'Claw Swipe': Simiurus swipes at the hunter with one of its claws. *'Turning Claw Swipe': Simiurus looks over its right shoulder, then turns and swipes with its left claw. *'Jumping Claw Slam': Simiurus jumps to perform a somersaulting claw slam. *'Jumping Claw Swipe': Simiurus will jump and then do a somersaulting claw swipe. *'Three-hit Combo': Simiurus swipes with its left claw, then its right claw, pauses for a moment, then jumps up and slams both of its claws in front of itself with such force that its claws get stuck in the ground. *'Cartwheel Attack': Simiurus hits the hunter by cartwheeling into them, concluding the attack with a double-handed ground-slap. *'Ground Pound': Simiurus hops up and down, then pounds the ground twice. Does it 3 times in rage mode. *'Hanging Tornado': Hanging only. Simiurus hangs on its tail, then spins around in place with its claws out. *'Hanging Claw Swipe': Hanging only. Simiurus reaches out its right claw, then swipes at the hunter. *'Tail Attack': Simiurus flicks its tail towards the hunter. *'Jumping Tail Spin': Simiurus performs a short hop and spins 360 degrees in midair, striking the hunter with its tail as it rotates and sending fruits and nuts flying in every direction. Fruits cause Confusion while nuts cause Stun. Being hit by the tail itself has a chance of having an item stolen. *'Food Fight': Simiurus collects some fruits and nuts from its tail and throws them at the hunter. Fruits cause Confusion while nuts cause Stun. Damage Effectiveness Physical Elemental Items Notes *Its head can be wounded along with its claws and tail. *Simiurus's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Simiurus is based on squirrel monkeys, being a monkey-like creature with a squirrel-like tail. Its long limbs and prehensile tail is inspired by spider monkeys. It also bears a resemblance to some lemurs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:MonsterHunterFlacko